Scrappy-Doo's CN City Adventure
Scrappy-Doo's CN City Adventure is a TV series to be created by Iamnater1225. Plot The nephew of Scooby-Doo, Scrappy-Doo was trying to fit in at CN City, but the other Cartoon Network characters won't let him, all except for Stony Flintstone as they gathered a group of missguided misfits to join them on an adventure. But then, Aku has other plans by taking over CN City. So, it's up to Scrappy and his friends to safe the day. Characters Main Characters *Scrappy-Doo *Stony Flintstone *Eddy, Double-D and Ed *Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Dr. Simon Petrikov, BMO, Marceline, Lumpy Space Princess, and Lady Rainicorn *Grizzly, Panda, and Ice Bear *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, and Richard *Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Frankie Foster, Mr. Herriman, and Madame Foster *Adam Lyon, Jake Spidermonkey, Slips Python, Windsor Gorilla, Guadalupe "Lupe" Toucan, and Ingrid Giraffe *Lazlo, Scoutmaster Lumpus, Raj, Clam, Slinkman, Edward, Samson, and Chip and Skip *Flapjack and Captain K'nuckles *Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Margaret, Eileen, CJ, Mr. Maellard, and Thomas *Cow, Chicken, Red Guy, I.M. Weasel, I.R. Baboon *Skunk, Rabbit, and Fox *Samurai Jack and Ashi *Courage *Johnny Bravo *Dexter and Dee Dee *Mike Mazinsky, Lu, and Og *Ben and Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, and Rook Blonko *Tommy Turnbull, Lola Mbola, Gus Turner, Robotboy, and Robotgirl *The Ninjago Ninja Team: Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Lloyd Garmadon, Nya, Ken, Skylor, and Li'l Nelson *The Eight Heroes of Chima: Laval, Cragger, Eris, Gorzan, Worriz, Razar, Rogon, and Bladvic *Omi, Raimundo Pedrosa, Kimiko Tohomiko, Clay Bailey, Ping Pong, Jermaine, Jack Spicer, and Dojo Kanojo Cho *Lin Chung, Jumpy Ghostface, Mystique Sonia, Mighty Ray, Mr. No Hands, and Yaksha Other Characters *Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley *Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, *George Jetson, *Yogi Bear, Boo Boo Bear, Cindy Bear, *Jonny 2x4, Plank, Rolf, *Neptr, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, Charlie, TV, Viola, Kim Kil Whan, Jake Jr., Wildberry Princess, Fern, Betty Grof, King Man, Cinnamon Bun, Starchy, Breakfast Princess, Toast Princess, Strudel Princess, Fionna, Cake the Cat, Tree Trunks, Mr. Pig, Sweet P, the King of Ooo *Chloe Park, Charlie, *World, Cheese *Bubbie *Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor Utonium, Blisstina aka Bliss, *Muriel and Eustace Bagge *Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, Bumblebee, Birdarang, Boom Box and Pain Bot *Scotsman *Princess Harumi aka the Lady Iron Dragon, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, Misako, *Billy, Mandy, Grim and the Underfist (Irwin, Hoss, General Skarr, Jeff and Fred Fredburger) *The Kids Next Door (Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5) *Robot Jones, Socks, Cubie, *The Time Squad *Tommy Turnbull, RobotBoy, Gus, Lola, RobotGirl and Professor Moshimo *Gumball Watterson, Darwin Watterson, Anais Watterson, Penny, Carrie, Bobert, Villains *Aku *Eddy's Brother *Patience St. Pim and Uncle Gumbald *Master Frown and Brock *Mojo Jojo, Him, *Mandark *Katz, Cajun Fox, *The H.I.V.E. *The Overlord, Sons of Garmadon and Lord Garmadon *Boogie and Bun Bun *The Yogmans *Protoboy *Rob aka Dr. Wrecker List of Episodes Series Premiere *The Great Adventure in CN City Season 1 #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? Season Premiere *???? Season 2 #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? Season Premiere *???? Season 3 #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? Season Premiere *???? Season 4 #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? Season Premiere *???? Season 5 #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? Trivia * Category:Scrappy-Doo's CN City Adventure Category:TV series Category:Iamnater1225